


Fifteen Years is Too Long

by FandumbGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, vauge dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after Sign of Three, Mycroft and Sholto see each other for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Years is Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> At 221b Con there was a fun flash fiction workshop where we were given prompt cards. This is the fruit of that. My cards were Sholto, Mycroft, Warehouse, "Sorry. I can't wait.", hand job

Sholto was standing straight, at military attention near the window in a far wall when Mycroft leisurely made his way into the empty warehouse at the edge of town. His back was to him and Mycroft used the opportunity to admire the man. Even after the explosion and the years that had gone by between now and their last meeting, Mycroft could still feel the automatic stirring in his loins that he always associated with the man. They hadn't had relations in a long time, but Mycroft always kept tabs on what the man was doing. He had to restrain himself from going to see him after the IED explosion was reported to him.

"You didn't come to the wedding."

Mycroft came to a surprised stop still 10 feet away from Sholto. He was rarely surprised, but Sholto always did have the knack for doing it to him. He'd thought his entrance had gone unnoticed, but he should have known better, Sholto was anything but unobservant. It was the only reason he was still alive.

"I thought it might be uncomfortable for you to be at the wedding of an ex who is the old roommate of the brother of your other ex."

"That' bullshit and you know it, Mycroft." Sholto finally turned to face the man he hadn't seen in at least fifteen years. "You look well."

Mycroft absently rubbed his stomach. "I'm not as fit as the last time we met." He winced when Sholto's pale blue eyes looked him over again.

"I always said you needed to put a little meat on your bones anyway. Scrawny people are unappealing." Sholto moved to where Mycroft stopped. "But I know you didn't ask me here to discuss how we have changed over the years."

Mycroft nodded. "You are correct. I..." His voice trailed off. "I know we agreed not to see resume anything with each other until after I retired, but I can't wait. We are getting older and-"

This time he was cut off by the abrupt movement of Sholto closing the space between them and pulling him into a kiss.

Nothing between the men had ever been gentle and this kiss was no different. Despite the absence of each other for so long, their lips melded with one another as if time was of no consequence and it had been 15 minutes rather than 15 years since they've been apart.

Sholto was the one to pull back. He stared into Mycroft's eyes searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found, because he reached out and ran a hand slowly down the buttons of Mycroft's waistcoat and stopped to hover over the beginnings of his erection. 

Mycroft's whole body stiffened in anticipation. Sholto disappointed him by moving his hand away to reach up and push Mycroft's coat off and to the ground. He then moved back to the waistcoat slowly and methodically unbuttoned each button until it hung open. Leaving the waistcoat on, Sholto made unhurried work of the buttons on Mycroft's shirt. He let the shirt hang open, showing only a strip of skin, sparsely covered in hair.

Mycroft stood still, letting Sholto unwrap him like a precious present he'd been waiting forever to open. There was no question on what Sholto wanted. It was the nature of their relationship that, unless otherwise told, Mycroft was to let Sholto have the freedom to do whatever he wanted.

Sholto moved on to unbuckle Mycroft's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. By now Mycroft's cock was straining against the material of his boxers, practically begging to be freed. Sholto palmed the erection, the fabric of the boxers the only thing that separated the heat of Sholto's hand from Mycroft's cock.

Mycroft moaned, wishing for more contact, but he wisely said nothing. Sholto would get to where he wanted, when he wanted.

He reached an arm around Mycroft's waist and nuzzled into his neck. His soft whispers tickled against Mycroft's neck, sending shivers down his back. "You are doing so well. All these years and you never forgot how to be obedient." He moved his hand to inside the boxers and encircled the cock. "I was nervous that you would have let all that government power go to your head, but your good behavior deserves a reward."

It was a good thing that Sholto's arm was already around Mycroft, because as soon as Sholto started working his hand up and down at the exact pace Mycroft loved. His knees went weak before he caught himself.

Sholto showed no mercy and twisted his wrist to elicit another groan from the other man. He leaned in to kiss Mycroft as his hand sped up and swallowed every moan that came out.

Mycroft wanted to feel embarrassed. He knew he wouldn't last long, but it had been so long since he'd been with anyone. More importantly, it had been too long since he last had the taste of Sholto on his lips.

Barely a minute later, Mycroft's body shook through his orgasm. Sholto gave a little nip on Mycroft's lip before pulling away. He stepped back a few steps and looked over Mycroft as though admiring his work. In a way he was, though. He loved the way Mycroft looked so disheveled.

Semen was drying on Mycroft's boxers and stomach, cock still hanging out. The normally poised man was a mess. Even his usually perfect hair was mused. The rough pulling and kissing had Mycroft's shirt and waistcoat hanging off one shoulder. He was still trying to catch his breath while Sholto just stood there watching.

"I do hope this means we won't wait nearly as long until our next dalliance." Sholto's voice was flippant, but Mycroft could tell it was an honest remark.

"You know I do believe the government is a lot more accepting of various sexualities than they were when we came to our original agreement. Additionally, we wanted us both to be retired. You are already retired, so we are half way there. We might as well do what we want now."

Sholto smiled. "You never were one to play by other's rules for too long."


End file.
